Two with the same power
by supernova12
Summary: sTOPPED - NO LONGER BEING WRITTEN Mikoi has a deck named Psyma Sight, and it's the only copy in the whole world. She wants to find out why. Why is her deck so special? Light, dark and prophecies; what do they mean? Card Capital will have Mikoi's answers - why her head hurts when she plays and why she can hear Lumi's voice. A bit of AichiXOC.
1. Card File

**This Mikoi's deck in Two with the Same Power, but some may be spoilers if you haven't read the story yet. If you haven't, it's recommended you go to the next chapter before seeing the cards. Thanks to Tsukuyomi-chan for taking the time to edit this deck! Also, thanks to Animatorking for the Oracle Sage Dragon idea!**

* * *

**Mikoi's deck:**

**Psyma Sight: | Nation: Unknown**

_**Grade 0:**_

(2)** Precious Aura, Shemlocks** (Human covered by purple smoke) Draw Trigger

Power: 4000 | Shield: 5000 | Race: Human | Effect: When you call this unit, if you have more damage then your opponent, then you can add another Shemlock to your hand.

(1) **Magic Predictor, Chonicles** (Elf with a fortune telling ball) Draw Trigger

Power: 5000 | Shield: 10000 | Race: Elf |

(2) **Neutral Healer** (Girl in between a dark orb and a light orb) Heal Trigger

Power: 5000 | Shield: 10000 | Race: Human |

(4)** Switcher Sword** (Two swords, one white one black, crossing together) Critical Trigger

Power: 5000 | Shield: 10000 | Race: Battleroid | Effect: When this card is called to a rearguard, you may Counterblast 2, and your Psyma Sight Vanguard gains 4000 more power until the end of your turn.

(3) **Garden of Wonder, Hilomani** (A girl surrounded with flowers) Stand Trigger

Power: 4000 | Shield: 10000 | Race: Sylph | Effect: [Counter Blast (2) & Choose a "Garden of Wonder, Hilomani" from your hand, and discard it.] When this unit's attack hits the Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at the top five cards of your deck, choose up to two Psyma Sight among them, call them to separate Rear-guard Circle, and shuffle your deck.

(2) **Hopeful Fairy, Sakura** (Fairy with a long black plait and white clothes) Heal Trigger

Power: 5000 | Shield: 10000 | Race: Sylph |

(1) **Dark Giant** (Gigantic giant with dark skin and pale hair) Draw Trigger

Power: 4000 | Shield: 10000 | Race: Giant | Effect: During your turn, if the number of rear-guards you have is four or more, this unit gets [Power]+3000.

(1) **Master of the Unknown** (Cloaked human surrounded by ancient runes) (No Trigger)

Power: 6000 | Shield: 10000 | Race: Human |

_**Grade 1s:**_

(1) **Black Messenger, Akuro** (Human holding a dark scroll)

Power: 6000 | Shield: 5000 | Race: Human | Effect: When this card is called to 'White Messenger, Shiro', your Psyma Sight Vanguard gains 3000 more power until the end of your turn.

(1) **White Messenger, Shiro** (Human holding a light scroll)

Power: 6000 | Shield: 5000 | Race: Human | Effect: When this card is called to 'Black Messenger, Akuro', The Vanguard gains 3000 more power.

(2)** Colorful Flier** (Small bird with large colorful wings)

Power: 6000 | Shield: 5000 | Race: High Beast | Effect: When this card is called as a Guardian, move it to the soul instead of the drop zone.

(3) **Emotional Feeling, Expressia** (Fairy with wings, each part of the wing is a different color: Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. A black and white circle surrounds her.)

Power: 4000 | Shield: 5000 | Race: Sylph | Effect: When this unit is called to the rearguard, if you have a Psyma Sight Vanguard, Counterblast 3, and your opponent cannot use grade 0's to guard your Psyma Sight Vanguard's attack for this turn.

(3) **Dark Prayer, Ede** (Elf in meditation)

Power: 8000| Shield: 5000 | Race: Elf |

_**Grade 2s:**_

(4)** Twin Fish, Sinine** (Two rainbow trouts chasing each other)

Power: 8000 | Shield: 5000 | Race: High Beast | Effect: When this unit intercepts, this unit gets 5000 more shield power until the end of the battle

(4) **Prophecy Dealer** (Elf with cards in hands, similar to a Vanguard hand.)

Power: 8000 | Shield: 5000| Race: Elf | Effect: When this unit is ridden, you may Counterblast 2, and draw 1 card.

(2) **Beginning Magician, Aranin** (Human being puzzled by a spellbook)

Power: 9000 | Shield: 5000 | Race: Elf | Effect: When this unit's attack hits a Vanguard, if you have a Psyma Sight vanguard, choose a card from your damage zone, and turn it face up.

(2) **Fragrance Sensor, Rose** (A girl with white hair holding a rose)

Power: 8000 | Shield: 5000 | Race: Sylph | Effect: When this unit intercepts, it goes to the top of your deck instead of the drop zone.

(2)** Oracle Sage Dragon** (A large purple-blue dragon)

Power: 8000 | Shield: 5000 | Race: Tear Dragon | Effect: When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+2000 until the end of that battle.

_**Grade 3s:**_

(1)** Bright Fortune, Lumi** (Horse with smart sunny-yellow hair, similar to Alfred's horse)

Power: 10000 | Race: High Beast | Effect: When this unit is in your hand, by Counterblasting 4, this unit can be ridden on any other unit.

(1)** King of Mist, Fadinca** (Human with mist coming out of finger.)

Power: 10000 | Race: Noble | Effect: (this effect is just a copy of CEO Amaterasu's, so it's basically a ripoff. I say replace it with:) When this unit attacks a Vanguard, it gains 2000 power until the end of the battle

(2) **Queen of the North, Umina** (A queen holding a compass which points north.)

Power: 10000 | Race: Noble | Effect: If you have three units with 'Queen of the' in your soul, this unit gets +2 critical.

(2) **Queen of the South, Dkina** (A queen holding a compass which points south)

Power: 10000 | Race: Noble | Effect: If you have three units with 'Queen of the' in your soul, this unit gets +2 critical.

(2) **Queen of the East, Leikna** (A queen holding a compass which points east)

Power: 10000 | Race: Noble | Effect: If you have three units with 'Queen of the' in your soul, this unit gets +2 critical.

(2)** Queen of the West, Ramsa** (A queen holding a compass which points west)

Power: 10000 | Race: Noble | Effect: If you have three units with 'Queen of the' in your soul, this unit gets +2 critical.


	2. Chapter 1 - Card Capital

** I DO NOT OWN CARDFIGHT VANGUARD, BUSHIROAD DOES.**

* * *

'I'm going!' I declare. I run to school. 'I'm going to be late!' I exclaim. It was just my first day of school, and I was already late. I wore my Saki Academy uniform. I stop in my tracks, and see a huge building. 'Hitsue Middle School,' I read. 'Oops...wrong school.' I turn on my heels and start to walk away, when I see someone. Blue hair, blue eyes. He seems...familiar. 'Is there something wrong?' he asks.

'Oh no, I just got lost on the way to Saki Academy.' I answer, shaking my head.

'Saki Academy? Oh, it's just around the bend. It's quite close.'

'Thank you.' I blush in embarrassment and turn around. I could see the pupils running about. 'I better run too!' I gasp. I get there just in time. I write my introduction on the board, but I wasn't focused. That boy...it was so mysterious.

* * *

I made some friends quite easily. It was a girl's school, so they didn't talk about Vanguard. Vanguard was the game I wanted to learn how to play, but my instinct kept telling not to. That was until I saw the television. It showed a team of four, who had won the Nationals and were going onto the Asia Circuit. The television was quite blurry, so I couldn't see the team properly. I could just see 4 blobs - a blue, light purple, black and beige one. I assumed that they were the team. One of them seemed a bit mysterious; he looked lost, like he just lost something special to him. I wanted to find out about them so I made a deck. It was a Psyma Sight deck. Whenever I showed it to my friends who were probably the only girls except me who were passionate about Vanguard, they would ask if it was a joke or that it was too old to be on record. Psyma Sight had only one copy, and that was mine. I just wanted to know why the deck was so weird. It contained the _Bright Fortune, Lumi_ which was a grade 3, the _Hopeful Fairy, Sakura_ which was a grade 2, and the _Black Messenger, Akuro_ which was a grade 1.

'Do you play Vanguard?' A voice asks politely as I am walking home from school. She has short orange hair and bright blue eyes.

'No...I am hoping to learn how to play.'

'You remind me of Aichi! He used to be a total beginner, with only a deck. Now he's in the Circuit! Well, I'll take you to a card shop. It isn't too far! My name is Emi Sendou.'

'Sendou? Then your brother must be Aichi Sendou from team Q4! My name is Mikoi Dachiku!'

Emi grabs my hand and drags me to a shop. 'Right then, Dachiku-san, there's Aichi over there!' I look over and Aichi Sendou. He was in a game. 'I ride, _Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus_!' He laid out the card on a rear-guard circle then said, 'Boosted by Bagdemagus, I attack with _Battlefield Storm, Sagremore_!'

The person he is playing against groaned. 'My Horoscope told me that I would lose because of my luck! The Morikawa would always win with the grade 3 units!'

'Aichi!' Emi yells. Aichi looks at her. I see that he is the very same boy that I saw when I was lost. 'Is there something wrong? Oh, you're that girl I saw at the school! Do you play Vanguard as well?'

'N-no I-I just wanted to learn how to play.' I answer.

'Should I teach you?' Aichi offers, and I nod, coming onto the table.

I start to place a Grade 0 card onto the Vanguard circle, then taking five cards from my deck. Aichi looks a bit surprised.

'It seems like you know what to do. Are you sure you never played before?'

'I know the rules, but I don't know any strategies or decks. I never actually played before though.'

'I see.' he replied. 'Imagine you are on a planet called Cray.'

I imagine, and i'm standing on the planet, with pretty oceans and high cliffs.

'Stand up, Vanguard!'

_'Magic Predictor, Oracle!'_

_'Dreaming Sage, Koron!'_

Aichi looks at my card and some others turn their head to watch them. 'Psyma...sight?' Aichi read.

'So...you never heard of it either...'

'Well, a deck is a deck. I'll go first; I ride, _Halo Shield, Mark! _I call_ Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion! _Turn end._'_

_'_My turn._ I ride Black Messenger, Akuro! _I call_ White Messenger, Shiro!_ Akuro's and Shiro's skill is that if both Messengers are next to each other, the Vanguard gets 5000 more power! I attack Halo Shield, Mark!'

'No Guard. Trigger Check. No Trigger.'

'Turn end!'

'Wow...you're good. I ride _Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane!_ Boosted by Nemean Lion, I attack Akuro!'

'No guard.'

* * *

After the fight

I won. I couldn't believe it! I won against a National Winner! 'You are amazing!' Emi gasps.

'That Psyma Sight deck...may I see it?' Aichi asks. I give him my deck. For a moment, I see a light flicker in his eyes. A few moments later, I realise that I wasn't imagining it. That lost expression again...

I felt a sharp pain in my head. Sparks of light kept flying in my head - Aichi looked up and dropped the deck as he runs to support me. 'Are you okay?!' he asks, and the light in his eyes had disappeared. 'My head...' I say, putting a hand on my forehead. 'it hurts...' A boy, about 10 years old, runs over.

'What's wrong, Brother?' he exclaims in worry.

'This girl fought for the first time and her head hurts, Kamui.'

'I have a dealing that this happened before...'

'Kamui...it's feeling. And I feel the same. It's weird...'

'I'm Mikoi, and i'm alright now. Can I play again?' I ask.

Kamui smiles in relief. 'How about you fight Kamui the Great?'

'Fine by me.' I reply, picking up my cards and shuffling them.

'Stand up, Vanguard!' we both say, flipping our cards over.

'_Precious Aura, Shemlocks!'_

_'Beast Deity, White Tiger!'_

* * *

Kamui and I both have 5 damage. 'Trigger Check! Heal Trigger!' I say, as I turn over the card_ Neutral Healer_.

'What?'

'I attack Asura Kaiser with Sakura boosted by Lumi!'

'Can I block...no guard.' Kamui says, looking at his cards. 'You won!' Just after that moment, I was sent to another land - Cray. Lumi stares at me and whispers, 'You did it.' She steps backwards, revealing a card. It was Dragonic Vermillion fighting another Dragonic Vermillion. The one on the right lost the fight, fading into dust. 'What does this mean?! Why am I seeing this?' I ask desperately to Lumi.

'It means you have a power. I will tell you...next time.' Cray fades away and my head starts to hurt again.

I face the right and spot two Vanguard fighters with Narukami decks. They both are using Dragonic Vermillion, like in my vision. The right fighter loses. 'Miwa, start winning will you?' The winner says.

'Kai, it's not my fault that you are the strongest.' Kai stands up and looks at me. I see a glint of worry and then walks out of Card Capital. Miwa lost, just like in the vision. What did it mean?

'Rematch?' Aichi snaps me out of my trance and I nod, my focuses on the game.

* * *

**This is after the Seoul stage and after they go to the island. Aichi loses his deck at the time, so that explains why he is using Gold Paladins.**

**And this is a solid statement - I hate writing cardfights. It's fun to make up the names of the cards, so if you think of a name, post it as a review. This is Mikoi's Psyma Sight deck, described so you can have a vague image of my made-up deck ^_^':**

**Grade 0s:**

**(2) Precious Aura, Shemlocks (Human covered by purple smoke)**

**(1) Magic Predictor, Oracle (Elf with a fortune telling ball)**

**Grade 1s:**

**(1) Black Messenger, Akuro (Human holding a dark scroll)**

**(2) White Messenger, Shiro (Human holding a light scroll)**

**(2) Colorful Flier (Small bird with large colorful wings)**

**(3) Emotional Feeling, Expressia (Fairy with wings, each part of the wing is a different color: Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. A black and white circle surrounds her.)**

**(4) Switcher Sword (Two swords, one white one black, crossing together)**

**(1) Neutral Healer (Girl in between a dark orb and a light orb)**

**(1) Dark Prayer, Ede (Man in meditation)**

**Grade 2s:**

**(2) Hopeful Fairy, Sakura (Fairy with a long black plait and white clothes)**

**(4) Twin Fish, Sinine (Two rainbow trouts chasing each other)**

**(4) Prophecy Dealer (Elf with cards in hands, similar to a Vanguard hand.)**

**(3) Beginning Magician, Aranin (Human being puzzled by a spellbook)**

**(1) Dark Giant (Gigantic giant with dark skin and pale hair)**

**(2) Fragrance Sensor, Rose (A girl with white hair holding a rose)**

******(1) Master of Foreshadowing, Thinriser (A large shadow)**

******(3) Garden of Wonder, Hilomani (A girl surrounded with flowers)**

******(3) Loyal Shield, Lucy (A girl with a large shield)**

**Grade 3s:**

**(1) Bright Fortune, Lumi (Horse with smart sunny-yellow hair, similar to Alfred's horse)**

**(1) King of Mist, Fadinca (Human with mist coming out of finger.)**

**(2) Queen of the North, Umina (A queen holding a compass which points north.)**

**(2) Queen of the South, Dkina (A queen holding a compass which points south)**

**(2) Queen of the East, Leikna (A queen holding a compass which points east)**

**(2) Queen of the West, Ramsa (A queen holding a compass which points west)**

* * *

**Hmm...the name of the deck is PSYma SIGHT, and the units are based on light, dark, and prophecies. I wonder what the 'power' is? *****sarcastic question* **

**Mikoi's experience of first playing Vanguard is based on my own, but I have never actually played a whole game before...I read the instructions literally hundreds of times, but I always just fail XD**


	3. Chapter 2 - Falling into darkness

**Announcement: Two with the Same Power is going to be published on Saturday if possible. Cardcaptor Precure will be on Tuesdays and Shuffle Precure is on Wednesdays.**

**Bushiroad owns Cardfight Vanguard. I don't.**

* * *

'Critical Trigger! I add all effects to Sakura and I attack! Lumi's skill is that if she is a middle-rear guard she can add another critical when boosting!' I declare.

'I guard with-' Aichi looks at his cards.

'Oh no you don't. Sakura's skill is that if the opponent has 3 damage, it's not possible to guard.'

'No way...'

The attack succeeds and 3 damage is dealt in one go. 'You're really amazing! I bet you could defeat even Kai-kun!'

'Kai-kun?'

'The person I lost to.' Miwa stands up and reveals a he-is-a-bit-of-a-show-off look. 'Wait, are you okay?' he adds. My head starts to hurt again. I look up and see Aichi's eyes shining in a range of colors. A voice speaks in my mind again. 'Psyqualia.'

'Psyqualia?' I ask out loud, and Aichi hears me, his eyes widening. He looks like he found what he lost.

'Ai...chi?' I faint and I hear nothing else.

* * *

'Mikoi! Mikoi!' A voice yells. I open my eyes and see Kamui, Misaki and Aichi's faces looking at me in worry.

'Where am I?' I inquire.

'You're in my house and you've been sleeping for a week.' Aichi answers.

'A-a week? What about Saki Academy?'

'We explained the dictation to them.' Kamui replies.

'Dictation?' Misaki asks. 'Oh, I think you mean situation.'

'Yes...that.'

'I need to have a word with you.' Aichi whispered so only I could hear. I get up and follow him to the bench behind Card Capital. 'Do you hear voices in your head?' he asks.

I'm surprised at this sudden question. 'Yes...but why?'

'So...you have it too. Psyqualia.'

'What is Psyqualia? I hear Lumi talking to me all the time when I play, then my head hurts like it's splitting apart.'

'I understand how that feels.' Aichi says. 'Do you want to enter the shop tournament? Maybe so you can get more familiar with the game.'

'Shop Tournament?'

'If you win, you'll get a chance to be in Q4. It's been missing a piece ever since Kai left.'

'Sure, but what is Psyqualia? I haven't had an answer yet.' My temper was rising.

'Psyqualia is...no, maybe your cards will tell you. That'll be a better choice.'

'Oh...ok.' The sunset turns everything golden and orange. The sky is a blend of colors; yellow and red. 'I'll...go...home.'

I run home quickly. 'Mikoi! I was so worried!' Mother said. My older brother, Shanu is reading a book with his silver rimmed glasses. He wasn't too obsessed with Vanguard but he had a Neo Nector deck. 'Welcome home,' he mutters casually, as if nothing happened.

'Insensitive person,' I reply under my breath. I go upstairs to my room and at once I open my bag and take out a purple case. It's the same purple as my hair with a Vanguard circle in the middle. I take out my deck carefully and stare at them. I can't talk to them now for some reason, so I stuff them back into the case.

'Mikoi!' A voice whispers. Shiro comes out and talks to me. It comes out and the world surrounding me turns into Cray...

* * *

'It's finally time to inform you of the power you have. What do you see?'

I squinted closely behind him and saw a dark cloud. Shiro nods and adds, 'This is Void. He is taking over Cray as we speak, and we need powers to stop him.'

'Powers?'

'Yes, in other words, Psyqualia.'

'Does that mean that I can save Cray?'

Shiro sadly shook her head. 'You have just recently gained Psyqualia. We will need fighters who can control it.'

'Why?' I ask desprately. I feel like the only weak one in this space, with my lack of knowledge.

'I, as a messenger of light, is forbidden to speak of it. However, the one who has the answer is closer thatn you think. Someone who can merge Light and Darkness together.' Cray disappears once again. 'I better find out more. If no one is going to tell me anything, i'll need to do it myself.'

* * *

The next day, after school

'Mikoi? Mikoi?' Mayumi, one of my friends, call. I am startled suddenly and look at her. 'Honestly, you are daydreaming a lot.'

'Sorry, Mayumi. I can't go home with you today, I um...need to go to the library. Homework, you know?'

'Oh, okay.' she replies, but she looks suspicious. The truth is that I needed to learn about Psyqualia, and I have a feeling that if I told anyone, they'd try to stop me. I rush off as fast as I can - I have not a minute to waste.

As I run, I realise some kind of thing is dragging me somewhere. It's sometime later that I am standing in front of Card Capital. 'How did I get here?!' I gasp, and I walk in without thinking. No one stares at me so I'm thinking Aichi didn't tell them about Psyqualia yet. Misaki smiles as I walk through the entrance. 'Welcome. Do you want to enter the Shop Tournament?'

'Umm...o-okay.' She writes my name on a sheet of paper then types on the computer. 'The tournament will be starting soon. Good Luck!' Her light violet hair reflects the sunlight outside. 'Shin, I will be entering too. Take care of the counter.'

'Eh? Fine, but please call me manager...'

'Okay, Shin.'

The wall has a sheet of an A2 piece of paper with the tournament web. 'Sub-manager, show the names please.' The grey and white cat with blue eyes got up and meowed; it scratched out some names at the bottom of the web. 'A block?' I read.

Aichi looked at the paper and said, 'So I might fight you in the finals. I'm in D block.'

'Huh? But you're National Champions! There's no need for you to participate!'

'If they beat a member of Q4, they'll take their place. If all of Q4 make it, the team will stay the same.'

'I see.'

'See you in the finals!' Aichi goes to a standing-fight table and I go to mine. I look up and see that i'm playing against Misaki. 'I never played against you before, but i'm not going to hold back!'

'Same to you!'

'Stand up, Vanguard!'

'Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya!'

'Magic Predictor, Oracle!'

'I'll go first,' I declare. 'I ride Dark Prayer, Ede! I call Emotional Feeling, Expressia and White Messenger, Shiro to the front guard circles!'

'What's this? Her front row is full of Grade 1 units...what is she planning?'

I smile. I somehow know that this fight is in the bag already.

_'Listen to the voice of the cards! Psyqualia!'_

___'Who's talking to me? Is that you, Ede?!'_

___'Charge up your power for until you get a critical trigger!'_

_'Psy...qualia...'_

The row of Grade 1s are complete! All units are allowed to give Ede all their power due to his skill!'

'No way...there's no skill like that! 20500 power in the first turn?! I can't block with my hand...'

I show the card to her for proof. 'I went first, remember? Turn end!'

'Oh yeah...' Misaki recovers her breath slowly and looks at her cards. Aichi looks across from his fight (which was with Morikawa, the Grade 3 obsessed person) and looks astonished. 'Mikoi's cards had so many skills that Misaki actually forgot those rules?'

'I ride Dark Cat! I call Battle Maiden, Sayorihime! T-turn end.' I smirk without realising, but I come back to my senses. What was that? It was almost like I fell into darkness itself. Shaking my head, I begin my turn. 'I attack with Ede!'

'No guard. Trigger Check, No Trigger.

'Trigger Check!' I look at the card in my hand, amazed. 'Critical Trigger!'

'What?'

'I add all effects to Ede!' 2 cards float towards Misaki's damage space.

'Two damage on a second turn...she acts like she's been playing for her whole life!' Misaki whispers.

'I call Colorful Flier to a middle rear guard circle! It boosts Ede and the front row also boosts Ede! He attacks once again!' Another card floats towards her damage. Misaki's eyes widen. 'Since I can only use Ede's skill twice, I will have to retire Ede. Turn end!'

'Amazing...Trigger Check! No...no trigger. I ride God of War, Susanoo and call White Rabbit of Inaba! Boosted by Inaba, I attack Shiro! This way, you cannot call Akuro!'

'So you thought ahead?' I asked. There was that darkness feeling again. 'No guard.' A card floats to my damage this time, but I can see Misaki's scared expression.

* * *

**(Author's interruption: Because I'm just lazy, i'm going to skip the rest of the fight...=_= Well, this wasn't really meant to be a story with a lot of fighting.)**

No fighter could beat me. I used Ede's skill again and again, but everyone I fought were in fear halfway through the game. I wish I could understand what was so scary. I kept hearing my card's voices, and when I listen to them I just win. The fights themselves were considerably quick and easy; within 4 turns it would be ended.

It was the finals. I looked at the web again and saw that I was going to be fighting Aichi. I shuffle my cards and look at Aichi curiously. He isn't using Psyqualia, but he's staring at me with concern. I blush slightly, but as I put my starter Vanguard down, my Psyqualia's telling me that i'm being watched.

_Mikoi...don't fall into darkness! _It's like Aichi is speaking directly into my ear. Is that why Shiro said he couldn't speak of it? If he spoke of darkness, then he would be cursed?

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I apologize for the lack of cardfights in this story. Like I said in the other chapter, I never played a full game of Vanguard and I always fail, so it's extremely hard to write down if you haven't even done it yourself. Besides that, please review and if you know any kind of way to help the Cardfights get better, tell me. Amazingly, this is the most popular out of my stories...**


	4. Chapter 3 - Love and Rivals

**Yup...I decided to update. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or the knowledge of playing vanguard -_-**

* * *

_'Shiro! Akuro! Wait up!' I called, running along a passage of grey. The cards were floating away from me. 'Why didn't you tell me Psyqualia was so dangerous!'_

_'You won didn't you?' Akuro said._

_'Isn't Vanguard meant to be fun?!'_

_'You have _that_ power. That matters...'_

_'Wait, don't go!'_

* * *

'A...dream?' I rub my eyes and see the bright sky outside my window. I had won the Shop Tournament but it wasn't enough. I had not found out anything so far, except that I should never fall into darkness. If I wanted to know what is happening, I have to win. 'Good Morning,' I greet as I walk down the stairs. On the table there is some toast.

'Why aren't you eating? Toast is your favourite breakfast!' Mom says.

'Sorry, not hungry.' I reply. I change into my normal clothes - a teal blue top with a black and white skirt. I run towards Card Capital hurriedly. The door slides open, and I see Misaki near the counter. The shop is barely occupied; only Aichi, Emi, Morikawa and Miwa are inside.

'You're unusually early,' Misaki observes.

'I came to practice for the next circuit.' I answer.

'Of course. You won the tournament so you have a right to take Kai's place. We're Q4 now.'

'Thanks. Do you have a booster pack for Psyma Sight?' I scan the shelves for any but there are none. 'Sorry. It's weird. Your deck is official, but no else knows about it but you. Like an official one-of-a-kind clan.' I look at the ground in disappointment, then go over to battle with someone. Since it was so early there wasn't anyone. I sigh while I wait. 'Mikoi?' A voice said. Aichi is sitting opposite me. For some reason, I'm blushing again. 'Um...hi!' I said nervously. Why is this happening?!

'Do you want to play Vanguard?'

'Um...okay.' I search my pockets for my purple deck case but it isn't there. 'Oh no! I left my deck at home...i'll go get it!' I stand up and run towards the door.

'Wait! You can borro-' Aichi begins to say but I run off before I could hear him.

* * *

I'm so embarrassed. How could I forget my deck? I realise that I wound up at a gigantic skyscraper instead of my house. My Psyqualia is activated again and I walk into the building. 'Hello!' A person exclaims. I look up and see Ren Suzugamori, the leader of team FFNAL4, Foo Fighter New AL4.

'S-Suzugamori Ren?'

'Do you want to play~?' My Psyqualia tells me that he has the power too. Compared to when I last saw him on the television, this Ren was much more carefree. Was this the same person?

'I don't have my deck.' I decide to play because I want to know about Psyqualia.

'You can borrow one~' Ren says. This person is really getting on my nerves. 'Fine.' I manage to keep my temper inside, which is a miracle. 'My name is Mikoi Dachiku.'

'Okay, Mikoi!'

'H-hey who gave you permission to call me that? We only just met!'

'Call me Ren! I'll give you an Bermuda Triangle deck.'

'How about you?'

'A Neo Nectar deck. It's more fun to see a fight from different angles.' I forget about Card Capital and my deck and start to listen to Bermuda Triangle's voice. '_Use me_.' Velvet Voice, Raindear says. I smile, then put my starter, Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell on the Vanguard Circle.

'Stand up, Vanguard!'

'Stand up, the Vanguard!'

A smirk appears on my face. 'The? Trying to sound cool? Well then, I will go first. I draw. I ride Turquoise Blue, Tyrrihenia! I call Mermaid Idol, Sedna! Turn End!'

**(Yes, laziness strikes again. When I get the chance, I will finish the fight =_=)**

* * *

'I lost~' Ren says. Now I really can't stand him. I didn't feel any darkness this time, so i'm guessing I gained more control over my Psyqualia. 'D-do you use Psyqualia?' I ask, since I sensed a ton of it during the match.

'Yup! I don't always win with it though...the proof is losing against you and Kai.'

'Kai? Is he here?'

'Yes - i'll go get him~' Ren goes off and I see a blue-haired girl walking in through the entrance. 'Asaka?!' I exclaim, astonished.

'Mikoi? Is that you?' She answers, her expression mirroring mine. Of course it is. Asaka was my rival when I was extremely little...until I moved to go to primary school and a place where my father could work more. I'm surprised I still remember her. 'Asaka...why are you in Foo Fighter?'

'To fight with Ren-sama, of course!'

'You're in team NAL4?'

'Yes. See you in the next Circuit!' I raise my eyebrow. Asaka seems a lot more friendly then the last time I saw her (10 years ago). It's only then I remember what I really came outside for, then I run for my life home.

* * *

'What kept you so long?' Morikawa exclaims as I re enter the shop, holding my card case.

'Sorry, I was side-tracked by Ren.'

'Ren?!' Everyone looks at me in surprise. 'Since when did you know each other so well to call each other informally?'

'I don't know! He suddenly asked me to fight him and decided to call me by my name-' Aichi comes over, smiling, cutting me off. 'Do you want to fight?'

'Sure!'

'Stand up, Vanguard!'

* * *

I wake up afterwards in a bed. 'Where am I?'

'My house again.' Aichi explains.

'I fainted again?'

'You have to control your Psyqualia! If you lose it completely, it may be possible to never get back to your normal self.' Aichi looks different then his timid self. He couldn't be worrying about me so much that...that...

'Mikoi? Your face is red.'

'Oh, i'm sorry I had to stay in your house. I'll be going!' I rush over along my street which was surprisingly not too far away from Aichi's house. I go upstairs, lock the door and bury my face in a cushion. 'What can I do to stop my Psyqualia?'

* * *

**...no response. XD**

**ANYWAY, thanks for reading and please review! Just for those annoyed readers out there, I finally know how to play Vanguard. Almost. Someone PM me how you would start your very first turn _. I would be grateful if anyone has ideas on how to improve the plot of this story NOT the fights. (They are my worst enemy, as you might've probably known by now).**

**Here is Mikoi's borrowed Bermuda Triangle deck:**

**Grade 0:**

**Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell x1 Starter**

**Drive Quartet, Flows x4 Heal**

**Drive Quartet, Bubblin X4 Draw**

**Drive Quartet, Ressac x4 Stand**

**Sleeping Beauty, Mousse x4 stand**

**Grade 1:**

**Turquoise Blue, Tyrrhenia x1**

**Mermaid Idol, Sedna x4**

**Prism on the Water, Myrtoa x4**

**Navy Dolphin, Amur x3**

**Grade 2:**

**Intelli - Idol, Melville x4**

**Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi x4**

**Snow White of the Corales, Claire x3**

**Grade 3:**

**Velvet Voice, Raindear x4**

**Rainbow Light, Carine x4**

**Top Idol, Flores x2**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
